A Spirit's Obsession
by Beast Triller
Summary: Tala and his Foster parents move into a new home. No one said it was Haunted... Who will believe him and what will he do? And what does the ghost want? TalaxOC KaixOC
1. Being Haunted?

A Spirit's Obsession

Ch.1: Being Haunted?

Some people don't believe in ghosts. But they are there. Even if to watch us, to haunt us, or even to help us, they're there. But they won't just show themselves for no reason… There is **always** a reason.

* * *

Our story starts with a boy with red hair, pale skin, and blue eyes walking down the hall. The house creeps him out still, no matter what room he's in. Even if it's in the living room or his own bedroom, he feels uneasy. And again he neglects his homework, trying to find a comfortable spot in the house to settle and work. Otherwise, he'll forget to do it and try to do it before school, and that would mean having to go early. The boy named Tala didn't _want_ to go early. He let out a sigh and continued down the hall he'd only been in once in the large, old house his family had recently moved into; all for the sake of being closer to his school. This part of the house made his skin crawl and the hair on the back of his neck stand up and melt with his longer pieces on hair. Slowly, cautiously, he stepped down the hall. His footsteps echoing threw it. Very few doors were in this hall and he'd explored them all. A majority of them were empty and dusty with boring wood floors and pale, white painted walls. He had found some glass in the floor of one and in another some possible blood stains, but Tala couldn't confirm that.

Slowly, he passed a door with a rusty handle and it caused him to stop and stare. The paint was old and was chipping off. The knob was rusty and looked like it was half way off. The redhead's curiosity had been perked and he reached out to the handle. Just as Tala was about to touch it, he froze. His hand felt cold. Tala stared, wanting to open the door and see what's inside. So he did, but found out that it was locked from the outside. The redhead growled and picked the lock with a paper clip he dug out of his pocket. When he heard the _'click'_ Tala took hold of the knob and slowly turned it, pushing the door open gently. It creaked and moaned with the displeasure of being opened again. The hinges were rusty too… Tala took two steps inside and looked around the dark room. No windows… No lights… He let out a puff of breath and, to his surprise; he was able to see it. The bright blue eyes made their way to the floor and saw what looked like fog dancing around his feet. Tala's ears twitched as he heard something rattling or dragging. But it stopped short, whatever it was. He yanked his head over to where he heard the noise, but grabbed his neck and muttered some ''colorful'' words. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room and found that no one was there… The redhead's eyes darted suspiciously around the room. No one was in there with him.

Tala craned his neck to the side and he looked out into the hall. No one was there. He snorted, a puff of white appearing then quickly disappearing. Quickly, the bright blue eyes darted back toward where the noise came from, and he slowly stepped over, almost on tiptoes. The cold air didn't bother the pale teen boy as he stepped threw the strange fog over towards the far wall. His footsteps echoed slightly. As he neared the wall, Tala stepped on something hard and heard it jingle and clink. He stumbled back a bit and kneeled down to pick up whatever it was; that's when he realized the floor was made of stone. Tala picked up the cold object and brought it close to his face. His eyes widened… It was a link of chains. A rusty, old, cold chain is what was in his hand. The red haired teen gave it a yank, and the chain stopped short. _"It's linked to the wall…" _He thought. Another thought came to his mind. _"What happened in here?"_ He got up and glided his hand on the wall; small pieces of rock fell and hit the ground. The wall was also stone. Another puff of white joined his own and he felt cold air blow on his ear, as if some else was there. The bright blue eyes widened dramatically and his head shot to the side to look over his shoulder. No one was there… Again.

The redhead started breathing a bit hard, and his eyes darted around the dark, empty room. His body becoming panicked and frantic, His hands were starting to shake. Something was in here with him, but he didn't know what it is. Correction. He didn't know what it _was._ Tala's ears perked as he heard soft footsteps in the room, coming from the corner to his left. Puffs of white came from nowhere as he looked over. This caused him to take a step back as whatever was coming over to him continued the semi-slow pace. "Tala!" An older female's voice rang out. The panicked bright blue eyes shot over to the open door. "Dinner!" It was his foster mother, calling from downstairs. Tala looked back over to where whatever the thing was, only to find nothing. He listened for a moment the footsteps had disappeared. Tala put a shaky hand over his heart to find it was beating fast. He closed his eyes and slumped over, body still shaking ever so slightly. The redhead let out his shaky breath and inhaled the dust, cold air. "Tala?" His foster mom shouted. "C-coming." He replied. He looked around the room a few more times, then quickly walked out, closing the door behind him… Tala raced down the stairs, almost tripping over the last one and ran into the dinning room. His foster mother, named Shannon looked up from her plate, her green eyes staring at the redhead teen before her. "Are you alright, Tala?" Tala looked up to his foster mom. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." His mom looked nothing like him. Then again she was his foster mom. Her hair was light brown and eyes a soft forest green. Shannon's skin was more peach than his and she was around her late 30's. Tala's foster dad, Takashi, had dark brown hair and dark brow eyes. He was the next to speak. "You sure?" Tala only nodded.

"_I was only hallucinating. __**Nothing**__ was in there with me." _Tala denied everything that happened in the room. The poor redhead rubbed his temples. "Tala, sweetie, are you sure your alright?" Shannon asked, obviously worried. "Yes, _Mother._" He frowned, finally starting to eat his food… Once he finished, he excused himself and put his plate in the sink. Sluggishly, he walked up the stairs. The redhead deeply hated the upstairs, well; now that he had that little incident in the stone room the upstairs was creepier than the downstairs. Still, he went upstairs and took a right and walked down the hallway, stopping at a door that held his room. He grabbed the knob and stopped. It was cold. Not as cold as the stone room's door, but it was cold none-the-less. Tala sighed and opened the door. A blast of cold air hit him as it opened. His sapphire eyes shut tight and hands clenched into fists as the cold air made contact with his pale skin. As he felt it pass, Tala reluctantly opened his eyes. The teen stepped into his room and closed the door. He made his way over to his bed and flopped onto it, bouncing slightly because of the spring's slight recoil. His feet hung off the end of the bed and his head lay some inches before his pillow. Tala just wanted to fall asleep, but growled when he remembered he had to do his homework. He glared at his backpack, silently cursing the papers due tomorrow for his teachers. Then went onto silently cursing them for giving him the homework. Then went onto cursing the person that made homework. Sighing, the redhead got up and went over to his desk, grabbing the backpack on the way. It was late when the groaning redhead finished his irritating homework and made no motion to change clothes before flopping down on his warm bed. "Man, why do they have to give out so much homework!?" Tala growled, apparently displeased by the overload on papers. He purposely rolled off the bed and hit the ground. Tala sat up and sighed, slowly he got up and went to his bathroom to change clothes…

As soon as the redhead got under the covers, he fell asleep. The redhead only got 2 hours of sleep when he heard his bedroom door creek open. Tala's eyes opened slightly, dazed and slightly confused. Soft footsteps entered the room and came over to him. The redhead grunted when he felt something sit on his torso. A white puff of cold air blew onto his face. Tala's eyes widened and panic shot threw his body. He looked at the covers, and somehow there was a dent in them, like someone was actually sitting on him. The bright blue eyes shot up to were the white puffs of breath slowly became visible. The redhead's breaths became quicker as the white puffs came closer to his face. And it was only then did he feel another person's presence right above his. And at that instant he jolted up, yelling in pure shock, not knowing at all what to make of what just happened. The presences was gone… A minute later his foster parents burst in. "What's wrong?!" His dad asked. "N-nothing… Nightmare…" Tala rubbed his temples again. "You'll be alright?" Shannon asked. "Yeah, mom. It was just a nightmare." Shannon sighed in relief. "Alright then, night." Tala only grunted as he lay back down. The lights went back off and the door closed. He turned on his side and stared at the wall, thinking if he was really, truly dreaming or if it was real…

Light poured into the room and Tala groaned. He only got two hours of sleep after his scene last night, and he could have sworn he heard soft footsteps pacing around his room. That kept him up. None-the-less, the red haired teen got up and dressed. He packed his things and stumbled downstairs, still sleepy. Four hours of sleep apparently didn't work for him. Tala yawned continuously as he walked to school, not trusting his self to drive. Besides, the school wasn't to far away, only four blocks. But when you're exhausted, four feels like four _hundred_. Somehow he made it to school and slept threw his first class… The bell rung and some students shot out the door, while Tala lay slumped over in his desk with drool slightly trailing out of his mouth. "Tala…" Another teenage boy poked the redhead in the head with a pencil eraser. "Tala, get up. It's time to get out of here and sleep in your next class." His best friend, Kai, continuously poked the redhead. Finally getting irritated and bored with poking, Kai jabbed the eraser to Tala's temple. Tala groaned and swatted at the pencil…another jab. "Alright, alright, I'm awake Damnit…!" The sleep lacking teen grumbled, finally sitting up and stretching. "… What the hell kept _you_ up all night?" Kai asked, not necessarily sounding concerned. "To be honest, I have no idea." Tala yawned. "What do you mean, 'I have no idea'? There has to be _something_…" Kai frowned. "Well… You might think I'm crazy for this…" Kai grunted, amused at the choice of words. Tala glared at his friend, continuing. "But, I think it was a ghost…" Kai stared at the redhead with a blank look, then the corners of his mouth curved upward into a smirk. Silently laughing at his friend. The blue-eyed redhead glared again. "Oh, you were serious?" Kai asked, gathering up his things. "Yes!" The glare never left Tala's face as he, too, gathered his things. "So… what'd your _ghost_ do to keep you up?" Tala grimanced. "Sat on me…" Kai walked out the classroom door, Tala following. "Is that all?" Violet eyes rolled. "NO." Tala made it clear that, that wasn't the only thing the spirit did.

"Well, what else?" For some reason, the black (blue) and grey haired teen's curiosity had been perked. "The stupid thing just kept me up for hours and hours on end!!" The smirk of silent laugher returned… "Aw, how sweet. I think it likes you." Kai said in a mocking tone, only to receive a look from the red head that just _screamed, __**"I'm going to hit you…"**_ Truth be told, Tala was 2 seconds from smacking Kai with a right hook to the shoulder, but ended up getting shoved farther from Kai by an invisible force. "H-hey!" Tala shouted, the sudden and unexpected shove caused Tala to stumble to his left. Nothing but mere seconds later did another school kid come running threw the gap, right were Tala had been standing. The teens both noted that the kid was too busy worrying if he would get to class on time to watch were he was going. Both teens stood there, looking at the other kid till he ran around another corner. Tala's eyes started to dart around, turning to look behind him, and stopped. Kai's eyes followed, widening a bit. Nothing visible was there, nothing but white puffs of smoke, coming from nowhere. An icy chill blew threw the hall and icicles started forming. Ice shot out and covered the tile floor in a thin layer of ice. "Kai… please tell me you see it too…" Tala's voice wavered a bit. "Yeah… I see it." Kai said, looking around the hallway to see no one else was there… Soft footsteps came from the corner where the cold breath became visible and Kai's attention shot back towards it. The puffs were coming closer then for some reason stopped. Again it took a step, but it sounded like it had _claws _scratching against the tile surface of the floor. And again the white puffs of cold breath approached. Cold breath blew onto Tala's face; he neither blinked nor moved. His bright blue eyes wide open and unblinking, his body frozen in place and shaking ever so lightly. This is something he wouldn't usually do. He didn't know why his body was acting this way, and it was bothering him in the back of his mind...

To be continued...

* * *

**Funeral: And that's it for now. Enjoy that till the next one:D Please reveiw so I know how it is!**


	2. Clinic Chaos

A Spirit's Obsession

Ch.2: Clinic Chaos...

Some people don't believe in ghosts. But they are there. Even if to watch us, to haunt us, or even to help us, they're there. But they won't just show themselves for no reason... There is **always** a reason.

* * *

blitzkreig50889: Thanks! Sorry for the long wait. o-o;; 

Kelsea-Chan: xD Well, thank you very much! I'm glad you like my story.

* * *

The redhead's vision soon turned black and body fell limp to the ground after he heard his name in a hushed whisper. _"Tala…"_ The already unconscious red haired teen's head hit the floor hard. Immediately afterwords, the ice on the floor had disappeared, as did the icicles that formed from the ceiling. Kai looked around, staying in place before slowly walking over to his friend, continuously looking to both ends of the hall. Once he thought it was safe enough, Kai grabbed Tala and threw him on his back, carrying him all the way to the nurse's office in a hustle. And instead of opening in the door with his hands, the teen with two different colored hair decided to _kick_ the door open. The poor door flew open easily and the nurse gasped in surprise. "Oh Kai. Hi." The nurse said, sighing in relief. "Um, can you please **not** kick the door the next time you need it opened?" He grunted. _"I won't make any promises, Lady." _Kai thought. "So, um, what do you need?" Either the lady was blind, or the teen was in a place that didn't allow her to see Tala. So… How the **heck **was he going to explain this? _''Well, Tala got attack by a ghost. Can you help?'' _Yeah right! He'll just have to make something up. Kai stepped into the room and frowned. He needed to think of something, and _fast._ "Tala… fell." Kai answered. "On what?" The nurse asked. "The… stairs." The nurse raised an eyebrow. "He fell down the stairs? Why was he going up or down the stairs in the first place?" Kai wanted to throw something at the nurse. _"Stop asking questions!!" _He thought. "Because he was late…" The nurse held up the attendance sheet. "But I have here that he was in class, _on time_."

_"Ah shot…" _Kai thought. "I told the teaches not to mark him late because I thought he would be there near the end of class." The nurse put the papers down. "Well then, where was Tala?" Kai stared at the nurse in thought; well to be more correct he was staring at the wall behind her. "The… doctor's…" Kai hesitated. "And why was he there?" Kai frowned. _"And why are you so nosy?"_ The nurse waited patiently. "For a shot…" Kai glanced at the nurse, and then looked out the windows. Man, this stupid lie better work… "And how do you know this?" Simple, lady… "He told me." The nurse started to make her way over. "Well, let's see the shot then." Man, stupid nosy nurse! "I don't know where it is, in fact. I don't even know what shot he got." The nurse stopped in her tracks. "Oh, I see. Well, just lay him down on the bed then. And sign him in if you don't mind." Kai smirked in victory. "Don't mind if I do." He muttered, setting the redhead on the nearest bed and swiped the clipboard from the nurse and signed him in. For the first time in his life, he wanted to be the childish one and stick out his tongue at the nurse. Maybe even blow her a raspberry while walking out the door. Heck, she deserved it for believing his load of lies and being so stinking nosy.

Of course, Kai held his tongue. Though, his smirk still graced his face. "KAI!" As Kai stepped out of the nurse's office and closed the door he heard a girl shriek out his name, obviously mad. Slowly, his head turned to his right and there… stood his doom. There, standing a mere 6 feet away was Akina. Akina had long blond hair that reached her mid-back and purple streaks running from the middle all the way down and her eyes were a bright pink. Dark purple colored glasses were slowly sliding down the bridge of her nose and her hair was put up into pigtails. The pigtails swung slightly, letting him know that she had recently been running. "Oh, Hey Akina." Kai said coolly. Akina frowned, her hands on her hips and leaning forward slightly. "What do you mean, "Oh Hey"?! I've been looking for you **all over the school**!!" She shouted, scolding Kai. "Well Tala fell down the stairs and got himself unconscious, so I took him to the nurse." Akina huffed. "Well, you're late for class Mister! Come on, move it!" She began pushing Kai towards class. "Hey!" He protested slightly. Being pushed was something he didn't like. "Come on, buddy. Time to go to class." Kai snorted. "I'm going. Sheesh…" Akina. Akina was a girl he helped out 2 years ago from these bullies that found her snooping in places she wasn't supposed to. And after saving her hide he didn't disagree to being friends with her. Why? Because he wanted to get out of there since his stomach felt like butterflies were bouncing off the walls in there and said the first thing that came to mind, which happened to be a grunt. Akina was also a Journalist for the paper, so it was natural for her to be nosy and intelligent. She, unfortunately for Kai, was also a loudmouth and didn't enjoy backing down. And that was the main reason for her little incident with the school's idiots… Ahem, bullies.

Back with the unconscious Tala in the nurse's office: He was laying there peacefully and the Nurse, Nurse Johnson, decided to go down and get a drink of coffee 5 minutes after the redhead had been left on the bed. So she went out, thinking he would be all right, but what she didn't even think of counting on was the fact about the supposed spirit. Not that she knew about it anyway... Time ticked away on the old clock the nurse had next to her computer in the room. And, slowly but surely, did the room start to get cold. A thin layer of ice graced the tiled floors once more and Tala's head rolled to the side. His body knew the original temperature of the school and wasn't used to it being so cold so soon. So his body tried warming itself up. Icicles slowly formed from the ceiling and the water in a glass cup placed near by, broke and the half frozen water spilled over, some of the frozen bits crashed on the floor. Tala's face twisted, displeased by the sudden cold temperature, and he rolled to his side. For some reason, the nurse nor Kai put him under the covers, so it was colder to him than it would be if he were under the covers. The air twisted around in a spiral, a sphere with a trailing tail was there after the wind spiral disappeared.

The blanket was tugged out from under Tala extremely gently, then placed over him. The slight shivering of his body stopped and unconsciously he grabbed the blanket, muttering a "Thanks,". "Your welcome," A feminine voice echoed out in a hushed tone. An invisible voice brushed the long bang out of his face. At that time, Nurse Johnson came walking back with a cup pf coffee in hand. Sighing, Nurse Johnson attempted to open the door... Then again, I **did **say attempted. She furrowed her brows when she couldn't open the door, remembering she didn't lock the door either. The nurse then proceeded to try to look through the window, but couldn't because it had fogged up. Again, Nurse Johnson tried opening the door. She started to get panicked and franticly attempted opening the door, calling out Tala's name a few times. Also thinking that the small racket might wake up Tala. The cup dropped and shattered when it hit the ground, the hot liquid splashed out and spread out on the floor quickly. The nurse fled down the hall. While back in the frozen clinic, Anyone in the room would be able to see the breathes of anyone living... But, also the breathe of someone not there. Imprints of paws turning into human feet made a path over to Tala's bedside. A soft pressure was put on Tala's shoulder. Slowly, a see-through hand began to appear, stopping at the wrist. The hand was extremely pale, and slowly began appearing, one finger at a time. The door handle jiggled, the hand flinched and removed itself, fading away as it did. Almost being kicked off it's hinges, the door flew open once again. The ice that literally covered the room had no time to dissolve. And in the doorway stood the nurse and a few other teachers. The teachers stood there, looking around the room in complete shock and awe. The whole room had been completely covered in ice. "Nurse, please tell me turned the temperature down... **way **down," A different teacher pleaded, looking around the room. "Unfortunately, no..." The nurse replied. The nurse ran to check on Tala while the others investigated the room. The computer had been frozen solid, and the machines were broken. Tala was fine, nothing seemed wrong with him at all. But when Nurse Johnson pulled back to cover a bit to make sure, her mouth opened in slight shock.

Curled up next to Tala, was a small black fox with a white tipped tail. _"Tala..."_ Someone's voice, defiantly female's, bounced off the walls. Everyone in the room just thought it was a fly flying by their ear. Tala grunted... Not to long after, Tala had been awakened. His body was used to the cold temperature of the room. His sapphire-blue eyes, dull and dazed, stared straight at Nurse Johnson. "Wh-what? Where am I?" Stuttered the confused red-head as he rubbed his head in confusion. "Your in the Nurse's office. Come on, let's get you up." The unmatching golden eyes of the small fox looked up at them, then it pounced on Tala's stomach. "Hey!" Tala protested, grabbing the scruff of the fox's fur. He sat up, hoisting the black fur ball up. It's claws caught onto his clothes and refused to let go. Frowning, he let go of the kit, letting it climb up his shirt and position itself over his shoulder. (**A/N:** My kitten does that.) Tala left the fluff on his shoulder alone, knowing what to do with it after he got out of the Nurse's... But that began to make him think for a second. The nurse and the teachers stared. The red-head rubbed his eyes, then took a look around the room. Blue eyes widened as he looked around. "Did hell freeze over?" Tala asked, in a dry sarcastic way. The Nurse frowned at him, "Tala, we do not allow the kind of language here!" She fumed. Tala snorted, he never did like the nurse... "Actually Tala, we thought you might know." Another teacher spoke up. Tale thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't even know how I _got _here." He began to pet the little black head of the fox. Tala heard it begin to purr softly. "I don't even know how this thing got in the bed."

The staff sighed, disappointed. "Well, put it outside and get to class. I'll email your teacher." Nurse Johnson sighed, getting up and attempted to defrost the computer. Tala snickered, leaving the room with a visitor on his shoulder. But then he began to think... What happened? Tala stared at the ground intently, a stare enough to burn a hole threw the floor... _'Oh that's right, I blacked out after the hole 'getting-pushed-out-of-the-way-by-an-invisible-force-and-a-kid-running-by-seconds-later' thing,' _Tala thought, _'Kai must've brought me here, and knowing the nurse... he had to make up a story as to why I was knocked out.' _Tala sighed. "Hopefully, it wasn't a stupid one." "Talking to yourself? You must've hit your head pretty hard." Tala's head snapped to the side in a split second, seeing Kai standing there. "So that's the story you came up with." Tala said, Kai rolled his eyes. "You know that Nurse is nuts and nosy." Kai replied. "True." Kai walked over, poking the black fuzz that occupied Tala's shoulder. "What the hell is that?" "A fox. It was in the bed with me in the frozen clinic." Tala gruffed. Kai straightened up, "Wait, **frozen**?" Tala nodded. "It was covered in ice; Completely covered in ice."

Tala explained the conditions of the room while walking down the stairs of the school with Kai following him, curious and wanting to know what happened in the room. Unfortunately for Kai, Tala was low in the 'what the hell happened' section. "So, you have no earthly idea on what happened?" Kai asked, beginning to rack his brain on how it could possibly happen. "No, I just woke up and the room was like a freezer." Tala sighed. "... Man... you must sleep hard." Kai replied, receiving a glare from Tala. They reached the outside school grounds and Tala put the fox down. "Get going you fuzz ball." Tala ordered, the fox sat there, but stood an walked off after it received the order. "Wow," Kai said with fake enthusiasm, "You should be an animal trainer!" Tala growled at Kai, "And you need to shut up and shove a stick up your ass!" Tala fumed while making his way inside. "Oh, haha... Really funny Tala..." Kai sneered, following Tala...

* * *

**Funeral: Thanks blitzkreig50889 and Kelsea-Chan for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! Please review.**


End file.
